Skin Boy
by catmomdu
Summary: All Human, Bella is a mentally unstable individual who keeps Edward from leaving her. No one knows that Bella has flipped her lid and is perceived as the perfect girl.


I have a thing for skins.

I love my skin boy.

I wake up to him every morning and every morning he's ready for me.

In a sleepy haze I reach over and caress his obstinate tissue. I keep a bottle of tanning oil on the night stand. The light scent compliments his own natural delicious odor and the smooth fragrant liquid keeps him pliant and supple. I massage him gently using my slicked fingers to navigate my boy's outer layer. I want to understand it intimately.

I start on his scalp, the hair on his head just a remnant leaving a fuzzy seductive playground for my fingers. I trace his cranium feeling the stiff bristles beneath my digits, and follow it down to the smooth membrane on his forehead trying to massage away lines etched from anxiety. I finger the crevices in and around his ears working my way behind them to the back of his neck where I make sure the staples are still in place at the base of his skull. I move to his eyebrows slicking them down, doing my best to tame them a little. There is a scar over one eye from stitches he had years ago. The hair on his brow never grew back, but the scar is delectable. I tongue it and run one hand over myself.

I tentatively finger the delicate skin around his closed eyes. I take the time to sprinkle kisses over his lids and while I'm close I count each lash to make sure I haven't lost any. Nothing's more amazing then the skin beneath his eyes. Except maybe the skin on his mouth. I feel my breath increase once I've finally made it under his eyes down his nose and to his plump and textured lips. His clean shaven face was always a source of pleasure and I caress his jaw line with my nose inhaling his scent deeply. I know he's watching me so I take his leg between my own, rubbing my skin against his skin.

I know all the freckles on his body and the dark hairs that lay over his arms. I know every line of ink that decorates him. I take secret licks of his fragrant tanned flesh when I think he won't notice. I tease him with my touch. I make my way across his broad shoulders down his heavily inked chest. The hair is sparse here. There are a few dark ones I tug and smooth inspecting them each a treasure in their own right. I enjoy my name on his chest surrounded with birds and vines and banners. I trace the black lines with my nails, nipping and licking them after rubbing the oil in.

I could almost eat his skin.

Almost.

In a haste I climb his hard body straddling him and rubbing myself against his erection.

Running my fingers through his dense armpit hair is a guilty pleasure of mine. I imagine I can smell pheromones being pumped out from sweat glands that should exist underneath. The thick forest tangles in my fingers and heat builds in me. Clawing my nails down towards his ribcage, the dense curls act as restraints making me violently jerk my desperate digits down his sides in order to feel the skin over where his ribs should reside. I'm sure it hurts but he makes no reaction to let me know.

His soft tummy is pleasantly rippled by the shape of his abs, I follow the happy trail under his belly button south. I stop to enjoy the delicate light skin over his hips. I linger in this space only a moment, and trail my lubricated palms down to his hard member. I trace my index finger around the base and my thumb comes up under his shaft feeling the fine stitches that run up the underside to the head. I spend extra time tending to the flesh on his sex, making sure it's slick, clean, smooth, and ready for me to take him cowgirl style.

I nudge the shaft with my slit teasing myself with his cock, running up and down his sensitive meat lubricating him. I pause with the head at my entrance teasing myself with my fingers. I slowly push him inside taking in his thick length. I work him inside all the way down so that he's balls deep.

It hurts, but that's also why it feels so good.

I'm already close to coming all over him and I start to move up and down frantically, breathing hard and pinching one nipple. I feel his eyes on me, watching. Squeezing him with my legs and playing with the lips of my opening. Riding his cock pleasurably and painfully until...

Everything goes black and I collapse on top of him his cock still stiff and filling me uncomfortably. I lay on his chest lazily tracing the lines of his tatts while I come back down to earth. I pull myself off his erection and clean him up with my tongue, then giving him a swift kiss on the lips I turn to the desk where I keep his eyes in a glass jar. I smile and wipe the jar down with a cloth to that he can make sure to see me. I turn them to the TV and put on CNN so he has something to occupy him all day. It's time for me to get going I have things to do so I take his taxidermied flesh and gently put it away under the bed. I cover him with a blanket while I'm gone, it wouldn't do to have dust or sun get to him. If I want to preserve him in this state I have to take special precautions. I open my closet to get dressed and I tend to the other jars of formaldehyde and organs. Once I'm ready to go, I wipe each one down, and kiss the jar where I keep his heart safe and sound.


End file.
